Indecisão
by Aspargos
Summary: -Eu não agüento mais" "-...Eu não consigo...Eu amo igualmente" "-Você seria capaz?" "-..Você não pode ficar nessa para sempre."


-

-

-

Indecisão

-

-

-

-E se eu dissesse que não vou mais esperar?

-Eu diria, tenha paciência.

-Já chega!Estou cansada de esperar, eu não agüento mais.

-Kagome. Por favor!Você não seria capaz de me deixar, seria?

-Eu não agüento mais.

-Você seria capaz?

-Eu não sei...

-Kagome!

-Inuyasha. Você não vê que tudo isso é culpa da sua indecisão?Por que você simplesmente não escolhe de uma vez?

-Mas kagome...Eu não consigo...Eu amo igualmente.

-Inuyasha, uma hora ou outra você terá que escolher.

-Eu...Eu simplesmente não consigo, ta legal?Não consigo...

-Inuyasha se você não decidir o que vai ser, as coisas irão se complicar.

-Kagome...

-Eu não quero que no final, você se magoe, mas é o que tem ser feito. Você não pode ficar nessa para sempre.

-É, eu sei.

-E então o que vai ser?

-Eu ainda não me decidi.

-Inuyasha...

-Eu sei. Será que...Que você pode me deixar um pouco sozinho, para eu poder me decidir?

-Claro, mas seja rápido, não temos muito tempo.

-Tudo bem, eu só preciso ficar sozinho um pouco, para me concentrar e ver o que eu realmente quero.

-Tudo bem.

Ela foi até a outra ponta do corredor e ficou por lá mesmo, não querendo se afastar muito dele, ela não queria que eles acabassem se perdendo. Não hoje, não agora, que sua cabeça estava pulsando fortemente, e a sua dor aumentava a cada segundo.

Tocou em sua têmpora tentando amenizar a dor, mas de nada adiantou. Olhou no relógio mais uma vez e suspirou revirando os olhos. Fazia mais de uma hora que eles estavam ali, e ela estava cansada.

Inuyasha não estava ajudando em nada com aquela sua indecisão, estava apenas ajudando sua dor de cabeça, porque ele simplesmente não cooperava com ela?Porque ele simplesmente não escolhe? Para que tanto drama? Afinal são somente potes de_Ramen._

Ela olhou por sobre o ombro, e viu ele agachado à frente dos vários potes de _ramen_falando com eles como se fossem _pessoas_. Pelo que ela conseguia entender ele estava se _desculpando_ por não poder levar todos?

-Oh Meu Kami-Sama!Porque eu não podia amar uma pessoa mais_normal_?São somente potes de _comida_!

Viu ele mexer as fofas orelhas prateadas como se tivesse captando no ar o que ela disse, e em seguida ele olhou para ela com um olhar feio, como se tivesse reprovando o que falou. Mas a única coisa que fez foi um dar de ombros, e logo depois dele ver que tinha mostrado claramente sua opinião sobre o que ela tinha dito, ele virou novamente para a mercadoria e continuou a falar com elas.

Kagome não agüentando mais, caminhou com passos decididos em direção a ele, assim que ele a viu com aquele olhar, se arrependeu de antes ter olhado para ela raivoso.

-Chega Inuyasha!

-Co-como assim Kagome?

-Se você não se decidir agora eu mesma escolho.

Ele olhou para a prateleira com um olhar tristonho e suas orelhas abaixadas. Se Kagome não estivesse com tanta dor de cabeça ela acharia aquela cena muito kawaii. Viu ele pegar um pote e com o mesmo olhar tristonho encarou o chão.

-Tudo bem, já escolhi.

-Ótimo, agora vamos.

Kagome percebendo que ele não andava tão animadamente como ela, virou e viu que Inuyasha mais se arrastava do que andava. Massageou as têmporas mais uma vez e com uma voz calma o chamou.

-Inuyasha.

Ele somente levantou a cabeça, ainda com as orelhas baixadas e os olhos tristonhos.

-Se você quiser nó voltamos amanhã com mais dinheiro.

Viu a animação tomar conta dele, e a tristeza que antes estavam habitando seus olhos foi totalmente deixada de lado assim que ouviu a frase da garota.

Inuyasha caminhou em direção a estante novamente, e parou em frente às centenas de potes de _ramen_, e disse com felicidade que foi vista até por uma mulher na outra ponta do corredor.

-Não fiquem tristes, amanhã eu volto! Não se preocupem que da próxima vez eu não terei que escolher entre um de vocês, porque eu vou levar todos!

E após falar a frase com tanto entusiasmo se virou para Kagome com o maior sorriso que seus lábios puderam mostrar a puxando logo em seguida para fora do supermercado, deixando assim um tom rosado predominar sobre as bochechas de Kagome.

-Vamos?Estamos atrasados!

E ele disse ainda com aquele maravilhoso sorriso que fez Kagome esquecer completamente de dar um sermão nele, por ele mesmo ser o culpado de tamanho atraso.

-Va-vamos.

-Kagome!

Ele a chamou parando e logo em seguida se virando, fazendo Kagome bater fortemente em seu peito. Logo após ela levantar a cabeça ainda confusa e encontrar seu olhar, ele a segurou em sua cintura.

-Obrigada.

-Pelo que?

-Por me amar do jeito que sou.

-Inu...

Ela não pode terminar sua frase, pois foi surpreendida por um beijo apaixonado do amado hanyou.

E ao redor dos dois, pessoas admiravam o amor prevalecer entre raças tão distintas.

**Não precisa mudar**

**Vou me adaptar ao seu jeito**

**Seus costumes, seus defeitos**

**Seu ciúme, suas caras**

**Pra quê mudá-las?**

**  
Não precisa mudar**

**Vou saber fazer o seu jogo  
Saber tudo do seu gosto  
Sem deixar nenhuma mágoa  
Sem cobrar nada**

**(Ivete Sangalo – Não Precisa Mudar)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_N.A - Obrigada por lerem (n.n)__espero que tenham gostado!_


End file.
